1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of forming the same, and more particularly to a three-dimensional memory and a method of forming the same.
2. Description of Related Art
As the demand for storage subsystems of consumer products is increased, the standard for the reading/writing speeds or capacities of products is higher, and thus, high-capacity related products have become the mainstream in the industry. Accordingly, the development of memory, especially NAND flash memory, has to respond to this demand.
However, the existing planar NAND flash memory is limited by the device critical dimension in integrated circuits, so that the miniaturization of storage memory cells faces a bottleneck. Therefore, in order to achieve a greater storage capacity and a lower cost per bit, designers seek for a three-dimensional NAND flash memory with multiple planes.